Trap?
by HannaNick09
Summary: Jaejoong datang ke kediaman Yunho, teman sekelasnya. ada apa?, RnR


**Title: Trap? 0.o**

**Author: HannaNick**

**Main cast:**

** ~ Jung Yunho**

** ~Kim Jaejoong**

**Warning:YAOI, Boy Love, BoyxBoy, M-Preg, TYPO(S), OOC, CERITA GAJE**

**Rated: T – M**

**ONE SHOOT**

**Genre: soal ini cari sendiri karna saya tidak tau**

**Disclaimer: This is DBSKcouple, and this is fav. Author**

**Milik SM and CJeS, Family and DBSK sendiri**

**Summary: Jaejoong datang ke Kediaman Jung dan mencari Yunho, teman sekelasnya **

* * *

**If you don't like please don't bash**

Happy reading

Щ (^ ᴥ ^) Щ

TING~~ TONG~~ TING~~ TONG~~

Bunyi bel kediaman keluarga Jung membuat penghuni rumah segera membuka pintu dan terlihat seorang namja manis sedang menunggu diluar kediaman Jung, sang Umma dari keluarga Jung hanya memandangi tamu tersebut yang menghadap kebelakang agak lama hingga membuat namja manis itu berbalik dan menatap Mrs. Jung tersebut.

"ah, anyyeong Ahjumma" sapa namja tersebut dengan sopan sembari membungkukkan diri sehingga membuat Mrs. Jung membalas sapaan namja tersebut. Mrs. Jung menatap namja manis itu dari atas sampai kebawah, namja yang merasa diperhatikan tersebut hanya bisa menundukkan kepalanya sementara Mrs. Jung hanya tersenyum menatap wajah namja yang menunduk tersebut

"anyyeong anak muda, pagi pagi seperti ini kau ingin bertemu siapa?" tanya Mrs. Jung lembut pada namja didepannya

"a-aku ingin bertemu dengan Yunho Ahjumma, apa yunho ada?" tanya namja tersebut, sang pemilik rumah tersenyum dan mempersilahkan namja tersebut masuk ke Kediamannya

"silahkan masuk nak, yunho sedang berada diruang makan tunggulah disini aku akan memanggilnya" namja itu hanya mengangguk

"gomawo Ahjumma"

.

.

.

.

"ah...Jaejoongie ada apa kemari?" tanya Yunho dengan wajah gembira menatap Jaejoong teman sekelasnya setelah beberapa hinggu tidak melihat kehadiran namja tersebut setelah kejadian tak terduga, ia segera pergi setelah selesai acara makan dan menuju ruang tamu yang kata Ummanya ada seseorang yang mencarinya dan lupa bertanya soal namanya dan sesampainya disana disini ia bertemu teman sekelasnya di DBSK high School,

"begini Yunho a-aku...ingin memberikan ini" namja yang bernama Jaejoong tersebut mengeluarkan surat dengan cap rumah sakit didalam jaketnya lalu memberikannya kepada Yunho sedangkan yang menerima surat tersebut hanya bisa menggerutkan keningnya

"Jaejoongie yang sakit kan bukan Yun tapi kenapa surat sakit diberikan kepada Yun?" Jaejoong tak bisa menjawab pertanyaan dari yunho akhirnya Yunho membuka surat tersebut dan membacanya

"Jaejoongie, kenapa disini ada tulisan **POSITIF HAMIL** memangnya siapa yang hamil?" Jaejoong hanya bisa menghela nafas berat, tak sanggup mengatakan kenyataan ini, Mrs. Jung yang datang dari dapur setelah mencuci piring bekassarapan tadi lalu melihat putranya memegang surat kini mendekati sang anak tak lupa seorang namja tinggi yang tak kalah dari Yunho masuk keruang tamu sembari membawa berbagai snack berbagai produk dan duduk disamping Jaejoong dan menyalakan televisi dan cuek dengan sekitar.

"surat apa itu Yun?" tanya sang Umma yang berada disamping yunho

"surat Jaejoongie Umma, Jaejoongie kasih ini ke Yun tapi yun gak ngerti Umma coba baca deh" ucap Yunho lalu memberikan surat tersebut kepada sang Umma

"saudara yang bernama **KIM JAEJOONG**...jenis kelamin **NAMJA**...status **POSITIF HAMIL**..dua bulan MWOOOOO?! Yun...Umma kira temanmu ini Ye-Yeoja..." mrs. Jung menatap horor Jaejoong yang berada disamping anak keduanya yang sedang serius mengoyak rempahan kripik kentang, namun belum dipastikan 100% dugaanya terhadap Jaejoong sedangkan Yunho saat ini merasa bingung harus apa dan hanya bisa membuat wajah serius

"kalau boleh tau siapa ehm...ayahnya Jae?" tanya Jung Umma yang sedang mengelus surai rambut Jaejoong sedangkan Jaejoong saat ini sudah menitikkan air matanya lebih tepatnya sandiwaranya

"hiks, m-maaf Ahjumma...Yunho Appanya" Mrs. Jung hanya bisa diam shock dengan kejadian ini lalu menatap putranya dan jatuh pingsan, Yunho segera mengangkat tubuh Ummanya dibantu oleh Jung Changmin, namun anehnya sang Appa dari anak Jae masih sempat bertanya pada sang adik

"Minnie, bagaimana caranya Jaejoongie bisa hamil?"

"0.o hyung?! Kau tidak tau caranya, lalu anak yang diperut namja itu anak siapa?" Yunho menunjuk dirinya namun dengan wajah kebingungan

"hyung kau terlalu polos, saking polosnya kau sampai membuatku gila =_ =' " Changmin dan Yunho langsung memapah sang Umma kekamarnya menunggu sang Umma sadar serta menunggu apa hukuman yang pantas untuk sang anak pertamanya

.

.

.

.

.

Pernikahan antara Jung Yunho dan Kim Jaejoong berjalan lancar yang hanya diketahui oleh keluarga Jae dan keluarga Yunho, namun ada perasaan yang menyangal dihati Jaejoong yaitu perasaannya terhadap namja tampan yang berfikiran polos yah...Jung yunho adalah namja yang ia sukai dikelasnya sudah bukan rahasia lagi

kalau kim Jaejoong namja paling cantik namja yang akrab dipanggil 'Yun' dan kehamilan Jaejoong ini direncanakan oleh Jae sendiri kenapa? Karena Jae benci diangap usahanya untuk mendapatkan Yunho sia sia seperti meminta Yunho untuk mengrepenya, memeluknya, menciumnya bahkan hal hal yang bisa dibilang nekat namun usahanya selalu gagal hingga ia menggunakan trik membuat dirinya hamil anak Yunho well..., sebenarnya Yunho saat itu dalam keadaan disekap oleh Jae dan kau tau apa yang Jae lakukan, baiklah akan aku ceritakan walau agak memalukan bagi Jae sendiri

.

.

.

Saat itu Yunho masih berada di ruangan kelas setelah bel pulang berbunyi dua puluh menit yang lalu, Yunho masih mencatat tulisan yang berada dipapan tulis tersebut walau dengan mata yang sipit, namun belum selesai Yunho menulis pintu kelas terbuka dan terlihatlah Jaejoong datang dengan nafas terengah engah seperti habis berlari

"Jaejoongie! Kenapa kembali lagi? Ada yang ketinggalan?" tanya Yunho saat melihat Jaejoong masuk kedalam kelas dan mendekati dirinya, bukannya menjawab Jae malah memukul tengkuk Yunho dan membuatnya pingsan tak lupa membawanya keruang ganti olahraga lalu mengikat kaki dan tangan Yunho dikursi yang telah ia siapkan,

"eungh...i-ini dimana?" Jae memandang Yunho yang sepertinya sudah sadar, well sudah bosan Jae menunggu Yunho sadar dan ia sudah tak sabar merasakan Yunho didalam dirinya...

"Jae? Kita ada dimana?" tanya Yunho lagi namun Jae tak menanggapinya ia segera membuka seragam dan celana sekolahnya hingga naked, sepertinya ia ingin menggoda Jung Yunho beserta Little Jung, dengan keadaan naked itu Jaejoong naik keatas paha Yunho dan memeluk leher Yunho mesra menggesek kejantanannya milik mereka berdua berbeda dengan Jaejoong yang merasa keenakan, Yunho hanya mengerjap ngerjap mata polos well...ia tidak mengerti apa yang akan Jae lakukan padanya

Jae yang merasa pakaian yang Yunho kenakan menggangu aktifitasnya akhirnya melepaskan pakaian yunho secara erotis, membuka kancing pertama, kedua, ketiga sampai kancing terakhir hingga terlihatlah dada bidang sexy, berkulit eksotis dan nipple merah menggoda. Pertama kali Jae mengecup bibir Yunho yang sudah pernah ia rasakan selama ini turun kebawah ia mulai menghisap, menjilat dan mengigit leher Yunho hingga pemiliknya meringgis kesakitan

"Jae? Apa yang kau lakukan?" Yunho hanya bisa mengerjak ngerjapkan matanya bingung atas tindakan Jaejoong

"awww...Jaejongie itu sakit" keluh Yunho namun tak didengar oleh Jae, ia terus saja membuat kissmark dileher maupun didada Yunho ini, hingga membuat seluruh tubuh yunho berbekas merah namun tidak mengakibatkan si Pemilik tubuh melengguh nikmat yang ada ia hanya memandangi Jaejoong heran

"w-wae? Kenapa kau tak..." belum selesai Jaejoong menyelesaikan katanya Yunho sudah memotong pembicaraanya

"Jae! Pakai bajumu malam sudah gelap nanti masuk angin, Yun sudah ditunggu Umma tadi Yun dapat SMS dari Umma kalau Umma lagi masak enak mampir kerumah Yun yuk?" Jae...

.

.

WATADOSSS!

.

.

.

Ahhhh...mungkin karena jawaban tak enak itu Jae kesal dan langsung membuat Yunho naked seperti dirinya, dengan cepat ia menggoda milik Yunho dan memasukkanya kelubang milikinya yang belum pernah terjamah oleh siapa pun dan GOTCHA' ia hamil anak Yunho sekarang...

Ah...setelah pernikahan pasti ada malam pertama, setelah memikirkan itu Jae segera menemui Mrs. Jung yang sekarang mencari yeoja yang sekarang ia panggil dengan 'Umma'

"Ummaaaa..." Jae segera menemui sang Umma yang sedang berada di Dapur, memasak beberapa makanan yang sedaritadi ia rasakan harum...

"eumhhh...pasti enak sekali, wanginya saja dari luar kecium" ucap Jae sembari menghirup wangi masakan dari Jung Umma,

"pst...Jae kemari deh" Jae hanya menatap bingung sembari medekat ke arah Umma well setelah beberapa menit wajah Jae berubah bahagia, senyam senyum sendiri tak lupa senyum mesum mengerikan

"bagaimana?" tawar Jung Umma dan Jae mengangguk senang

"gomawo, Jae sayang Umma muaccch..." setelah mengecup bibir sang Umma, Jae langsung berlari sembari berteriak gila

'malam pertama, Yunnnn...Ai Koming!'

**~ AND~**

* * *

**Note **From** Hanna09**: hehehe...iseng nih, yang suka silahkan yang tidak PLEASEEEEE DON'T BASH oke?,


End file.
